The Mother Of Angels
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: We all know about the angels' dad but what about their mother. Five times Chuck gets a visit from his wife and one time he visits her.


1.

Chuck is sat writing, surrounded by mess. His family has just left, after celebrating his first book being published. His father had spoken at length about how 'we never thought he would amount to anything' while his mother had told anyone who would listen about the first time Chuck tried to write a book and what a disaster it had been. Chuck's siblings had bragged about their, relatively bigger, successes. Every cousin, aunt, uncle and grandparent drank his alcohol, talked about themselves and insulted him. Chuck had just sat at his computer, rolling his eyes and typing up a few 'accidents' to happen to his family.

'Well, isn't this lovely.'

Chuck looks up from the computer, smiling once at the woman in the doorway before saving the document. He'll reword Dean's deal later, make it a bit more dramatic. He pushes his chair back, turning fully to face his wife.

'Trust me, Ama, I don't like it this way. But you have to put up with family, even if they are adopted.'

The woman raises an eyebrow, the room righting itself straight away. Chuck smirks as she sits opposite, picking up the manuscript for his second book.

'Wendigo.' She says, her eyes flickering across the blurb, smirking slightly. 'Sam and Dean take on their first hunt since Jessica's death; a mysterious monster killing people in the woods. Can Sam forget his sorrow long enough to save three innocent people or will this once-human monster be too much for him and Dean?'

Chuck leans forward, snatching the paper out of her hand. 'Shut up. My publisher wrote it.'

She laughs, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the sofa. Chuck wraps his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

'How are things going? Upstairs?'

Ama rolls her eyes. 'It's all about you and those damn Winchesters. Are you alive, will Michael's Vessel make the deal, why did you leave. I swear, our children need more to talk about.'

He chuckles. 'To be honest, I'd be a little bit insulted if they weren't talking about me. Want a coffee?'

He stands, gesturing to the now impeccable kitchen. Ama nods, twisting to lie down on the sofa. 'Latte, please. Say what you want about the things, but humans make good drinks.'

'Things?' He scoffs, setting the kettle to boil. 'I hope you don't say that around the kids.'

'Of course not, they'd run me out, mother or not. That's blasphemy, that is.'

Chuck glares at the kettle, refusing to boil quick enough and taps the side, hearing a satisfactory click. He pours the now boiling water, taking their drinks back to the sofa. She lifts her legs, resting them back on his knees after he sits. 'They wouldn't run you out, Ama. They'd be too scared.'

'Of me, or of you.'

'Both.'

Ama grins, taking a sip of her drink. 'Some of them might not. They think you're dead.'

'Dead!' He exclaims, eyes widening. 'The world would implode if I died.'

She laughs, digging her heel into his stomach. 'Prideful much. I'm sure there are others out there. Myself, or one of my brothers.'

Chuck smacks her leg, laughing. 'Your brothers? The world would defend into madness.'

She laughs along with him, shifting so her head is resting on his shoulder. She picks up the latest manuscript "All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1", flicking through it slowly. He takes it from her, reading aloud from the first page. They sit, reading through the events that will happen to the Winchesters, in a day or two.

'Can't you change it, Chuck?' She whispers, as they get to the end, to Dean screaming his brother's name. 'Can't you give them a happy ending?'

He smiles sadly, putting the manuscript back on the table. 'Even if I could, I wouldn't. This needs to happen, for other things to happen later on, things I want to happen. Besides, I don't actually decide, I just see what will happen. No matter what they do or how things change, I will write it down.'

She scowls a bit, looking up at him. 'So, all this free will you preach about, doesn't exist?'

He shrugs. 'I don't know. Sometimes things change, things I'll have predicted months before. I'm a prophet, sweetheart, I don't have all the answers.'

She laughs, pushing off the sofa. 'Of course you don't, dear. I have to go now.'

He smiles, standing up to kiss her. As soon as he pulls away, she winks and disappears, leaving him alone in a perfectly clean room.

* * *

2.

He waits until Zachariah leaves to throw his bottle across the room, watching it smash against the fridge. He blinks, the bottle reappearing in his hand and he throws it again, this time against the stairs. He throws it again and again, each time the mess disappearing and another bottle materialising in his palm.

A hand grabs his arm as he starts to throw, spinning him around and forcing him to drop the bottle. He tries to raise a hand, to send the other person away, far away, but he is pulled forward, into a hug. He collapses against the other person, knowing instinctively who it is.

'Calm down, dear.' Ama mutters in his ear, gently stroking his back. 'You'll cause an earthquake somewhere.'

He half-smiles into her shoulder. 'Did you see?'

'The Winchesters? Yes, and our children's horrendous conduct.'

She holds him at arm's length, head tilted to the side. 'Drink?'

'Yes. Alcohol please.'

She laughs, sitting him down on the sofa before heading to the kitchen. She picks up two bottles of water from the fridge but, by the time she hands one to her husband, his is full of beer while hers contains wine. They sit in silence for a few minutes, Chuck downing his bottle and then refilling it, drinking it slower this time.

'What do you think of the Winchester then?'

She raises an eyebrow. 'You're so proud of them aren't you. You're little monsters of free will.'

He grins, looking down at his shoes. 'Well, them and Cas. He said he was a fan of mine.'

Ama laughs, head lolling backwards. 'When he finds out who you are-'

'-he'll go insane, I know. Besides, I doubt I'll spend much time with the Winchesters. They don't seem to care very much about people other than each other. They have a very heightened sense of self importance.'

There are another few seconds silence, in which she scoots closer to him, resting her hand on his arm. 'I didn't come here to talk about the Winchesters. You were angry, Chuck, very angry.'

He nods, running a hand across his face. 'I said I was going to kill myself and he didn't care. He said they would just bring me back. Plus, they only turned up to help when I was in direct danger. They refused to help the Winchesters, who they put through so much.'

'Not all of them are bad.'

'I don't want any of them to be bad. They are supposed to be good. Not this.'

Ama shakes her head, mouth thinning into a frown. 'What do you expect? They were raised to be the perfect soldiers, the perfect beings. They probably think what they do is good, because they are good. They think they have every right to put the Winchesters through what they do. If you want a heightened sense of self importance, just look at our children. Egos bigger than their true forms.'

Chuck snorts, finally looking up at her. His smile fades and he grimaces, thinking of all the children that aren't what he wanted them to be. 'Do you think we failed? With our kids.'

Her mouth opens slightly and she frowns more. She slumps slightly in her seat, sighing. 'I don't know. I mean, there's no family more dysfunctional than ours but we tried, Chuck, we really did. It's not like we had an easy task. Just look at our oldest.'

He can't help but smile, thinking about his oldest, favourite children. Ama had always had a soft spot for the youngest, for whatever fledglings were still in the nest but Chuck's love was always for his first four, no matter how angry or upset they made him. 'I suppose. But weren't they the cutest when they were born?'

She grins, her eyes unfocused and far away from his small house. 'Tiny little things, especially Gabriel. Although his wings made up for it.'

'They were huge.' He smiles, reminiscing as well. 'He could barely walk without toppling over, he had to hold onto Michael or Lucifer all the time.'

Ama laughed again, her eyes sparkling. 'They never let him out of their sight. It was adorable.'

Chuck's watch beeped and they both looked down at it. Ama sighed, shaking her head and shrugging. 'I have to go. My brothers wish to speak with me.'

'Tell them I say hello.'

She nods, planting a kiss on his cheek. He blinks and she is gone, leaving a scent of fresh flowers. He picks up their bottles, throwing them in different directions. They disappear before they hit the walls.

* * *

3.

'So this is the end of the world.'

Chuck turns away from the window, watching his wife flicking through the finally pages of 'Lucifer Rising'. She looks up, raising an eyebrow and he nods to the computer, where the revised ending is waiting. She reads it quickly, smiling at one part and frowning at another.

'Not yet. Just the start of the apocalypse.'

'Which I'm guessing won't happen either.' She smirks, standing to join him at the window.

'Of course not, you know the Winchesters. Speaking of, you might want to leave. Dean and Castiel will be here in a minute.'

'So?' Ama sits down again, this time on the table, glancing at him through her eyelashes.

'So I think Cas will recognise you. We are trying to keep my identity secret, aren't we?'

She smiles, holding his hand and squeezing slightly. 'Can't the Mother of Angels visit the Prophet of God, trying to find her husband.'

He laughs, releasing her hand. 'Its not exactly a lie, I suppose. Excuse me, though, I have to write.'

Sitting down a computer, he clicks open a new document. Glancing once at Ama, he starts to type, his eyes losing focus as his hands speed across the keyboard. The later events of this evening, Meg's reappearance and Lucifer's coercion of a substitute vessel, take shape on the page, Chuck trying to make the words as eloquent as possible. A flap of wings makes him blink, coming back to the real world. He looks up, making eye contact with Dean. He starts to stutter, personality shifting to the one the hunter will recognise.

'D-Dean! What are you doing here?'

Ama rolls her eyes, smiling at Castiel. The angel is staring at her in shook, trying to figure out if she is who he thinks she is. Dean glances at his friend once before turning back to the prophet. 'I need to know where Sam is. Where is the last seal going to be broken?'

Chuck raises and eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak, although he is interrupted by his son before he can. 'Mother? What are you doing here?'

Ama grinning, standing up to pull the angel into a hug. Castiel blushes as she wraps her arms around him, glancing at Dean in a pleading way. When Ama pulls away, Cas take several steps back, probably remembering older siblings like Balthazar and Gabriel babying him, and not wanting to experience it in front of the Winchester.

'Apocalypse, sweetie. Thought your father might be useful in a time like this.'

She places a hand against the side of his face, which he shoves off, moaning about 'embarrassing parents'. 'Why did you look here?'

His eyes flicker to Chuck, going wide for a second. His father raises an eyebrow, looking at Ama, trying to show a slight bit of fear in his eyes. Ama smiles briefly. 'I figured the prophet might know. However, Charles was unable to help me.'

Dean looks between the three of them, stepping in with a look of annoyance. 'Listen lady, Cas' mom or not, I need to find my brother. Where is the last seal?'

Chuck frowns. 'St Mary's, Ilchester, Maryland.'

'What's that a convent?'

'Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there.' He glanced over the first draft of 'Lucifer Rising', the one where the world ends that night. 'You're not in this story.'

Castiel glanced at his mother, who has moved closer, trying to fix his tie. 'Yeah, well, we're making it up as we go.'

All four look up as a bright light fills the room. Chuck groans, running around, trying to get all his stuff in a secure place. 'Aw, man! Not again! No!'

Ama turns to Dean. 'It's Raphael, you have to go.'

'I'll hold him off.' Castiel says, stepping towards the hunter. 'I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!'

Cas taps Dean's forehead, sending him away. Ama pulls her son back, standing him between the two of them. 'You can go, sweetheart. I'll hold off your brother.'

Cas looks at his mother, not seeing Chuck's shocked expression. Ama had never got involved, just healed the wounds after her children fought. Their son shakes his head, gripping his mother's hand silently. 'Go, mother. If you want to help, distract Michael from the Winchester.'

Ama nods, looking only once at her husband and kissing her son's forehead before disappearing. Chuck raises a hand to Cas' shoulder, trying to be comforting. The angel glares at the hand until it is removed. Chuck looks down, upset he can't help his child.

His children don't know who he is. But, he supposes with a smirk, it's not the end of the world.

* * *

4.

Chuck rolls his eyes as Becky leaves him, running off to argue with someone about the some trivial part of his books. For his 'biggest fan' she doesn't seem to like him very much. Chuck gets the feeling she's trying to blackmail as well. He sighs as he feels a familiar presence behind him.

'Don't start.' He mutters, turning his face around.

Ama shrugs. 'I didn't say anything. Just wondering if we'll have another Christ running around.'

He groans, his face falling into his hands. 'How many times, he wasn't actually my son.'

She pulls a face. 'I suppose. I mean, it probably wounded your pride when she still claimed to be a virgin.'

He groans again, banging his head against the table. 'Again, wasn't literally my son, just a miracle. Plus, Rebecca Rosen? Do you really think I would sink that low?'

Ama smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to his temple. 'No dear, not really. It's just funny to get you wound up.'

'Yeah, well, if the Hudson floods, it's your fault.'

'The Hudson? Not the Nile?'

Chuck makes a noncommittal noise. 'It's closer. Accidents are more likely to happen to places on the same continent.'

She laughs, looking around the room. She spots the Winchester, Dean staring at her openly. 'We've been spotted.' She mutters, leaning back in her seat and beckoning them over.

'Hello.' Dean says, glancing between the two immortals. 'You're Cas' mom, right?'

'Yes. And you're not dead.' She smiles at Sam. 'And you're brother's not evil so, all in all, things are going well since the last time we met.'

Dean scoffs and Ama raises an eyebrow. Sam nudges his older brother, obviously worried about Dean's disrespect for the Queen of Heaven. 'What are you doing here, Ma'am?'

'Ma'am. I like you.' Sam blushes slightly as Ama glances at Chuck, ruffling his hair slightly. He pulls away, scowling slightly and forcing a blush onto his face. 'Just catching up with my favourite prophet. My brothers are anxious for the end of the world and want an update.'

'Brothers?' Dean says, eyebrows raising.

'The Four Horsemen. How do you think I met my husband? Death was the best man at our wedding.'

Dean and Sam's faces drop. Clearly they remember what they did to War. Sam starts stammering as Ama stands. 'Look, he was killing people, it was self defence.'

Ama grins, pulling the two of them into a hug. They freeze slightly, unsure how to respond until she lets them go. 'No hard feelings boys. Just keep hold of the ring, okay? Now, I think you have a ghost to hunt.'

They nod, glancing once more at Chuck, quietly sipping on his drink, before turning and leaving. Ama smirks a bit and Chuck shakes his head. 'Can you not try to influence them? They're supposed to be champions of free will and all that.'

She laughs, falling back into her seat. 'Shouldn't have made your champions human then should you?'

He rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone and flicking through his calendar. His eyes widen at one of the dates, a few weeks in the future. He turns it around, showing his wife. 'My best man's getting out.'

She takes the phone, smiling at the event tittle. '"Party at Death's Place", really?'

Chuck shrugs. 'I told him, as soon as he gets out, we're having drinks. You're invited of course and I'm sure his reapers will be coming. Maybe the other jockeys can come as well.'

'I dare you to call my brothers that to their face.' Ama smiles, stealing his drink and taking a sip.

'Please, I value my life.'

'You're immortal.' She points out.

He smiles, winking the eye closest to her. 'True, but I don't want them to know that. As far as the supernatural world is aware, I'm just a prophet who got the favour of the Mother of Angels.'

She nods, leaning forward so their faces are only centimetre apart. 'Let' leave it that way. I have to go now, oh great prophet, my brothers are actually waiting for an answer. Look after yourself.'

She stands, brushing imaginary dust from her clothes. 'Oh, and get rid of Miss Rosen. It doesn't do good for our image if she is with you.'

He chuckles slightly as she disappears. Chuck shakes his head at his wife, spinning in seat. 'Becky, come here a second.'

* * *

5.

He feels it the second it happens, right in his heart. He freezes, wondering what to do, how this could have happened. Many of his children have been injured in this war but he was not expecting this one to even be involved. Didn't expect his to die.

He turns in time to catch Ama, falling into his arms. The two of them hold each other for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground, crying of the other's shoulders. Chuck expects rainfall all over the world, every continent in mourning for his fourth eldest.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' He continues whispering, Ama's hands gripping hold of the back of his shirt, crumpling the fabric. He knows it isn't his fault, that he doesn't actually control what will happen but he should have seen it earlier, should have stepped in and saved the Winchesters, so Gabriel didn't have to. He should have just ended the fighting, told Lucifer to grow up and pull Michael down of his high horse. He should have had more control over his favourite children.

'You'll bring him back, please tell me you'll bring him back. You did with Castiel and you promised you would bring back Lucifer or Michael, whoever lost. So you can bring back Gabriel.'

She is muttering the words against his shoulder, begging him to bring back her son. Her baby boy. Chuck holds her tightly, shaking his head, burying it against her neck, crying tears for the child he lost so long ago and has now lost again.

'I know, I know I promised. I want to, I do, I so do but I can't. Not yet. We have to have a place for him to hide away, to rest with the loser for the rest of time. I need a place to hide, to be a father again and look after my children. But, until we find a place, until we create a place, Gabriel has to stay dead.'

Ama lets out a great scream, slamming her fists into his chest. He sits, letting her hit him, letting her hurt him, bruise him, scratch him. He will heal the wounds later but, now, his wife needs to let out her anger for every event that he could have stopped but didn't.

'Please just tell me you understand.' He breathes, looking up at her. A few more tears stream down her face but she nods, dropping her hands and sitting on the floor, slightly away from him. They sit for a long while, seconds stretching into minute, just staring at each other and crying. Ama's face has gone red and Chuck's shirt is slightly damp.

'Do you remember the day he learnt to fly?' Ama finally whispers into the darkness, looking up at her husband.

He smiles bittersweetly. 'Raphael pushed him off a cloud. It was terrifying.'

'Lucifer flew after him but one of his wings was hurting-

'-so Michael had to keep Lucifer up, while trying to save Gabriel.'

They are both smiling now, thinking back to days eons ago. 'And when we finally reached Gabriel, he was fine. Knew how to fly better than Raphael did.'

Chuck beams, remembering his little boy, zooming around the world, golden wings supporting him much better than Lucifer's white or Michael's red did them. 'It was the first time I saw Raph jealous. In fact, it was the fist time Raph showed any emotion at all.'

Ama giggled. Raphael was so serious, even when she only came up to her mothers knee. Remembering another moment in the Messenger's life, she pokes Chuck's leg with her foot. 'Remember when we told Gabe to look after Cas and Balth.'

Chuck laughs, sunshine erupting over France. 'He lost them within the first hour. Rushing around to find them, looking everywhere on earth.'

'Weren't they with Luce?' Ama smiled. 'He was singing them a new song to get them to sleep.'

Chuck nods. 'Gabe went mental when he found out. Woke the fledgling up with all the shouting.'

'I don't think they cared. They clung to Gabe so hard whenever they saw him after that.'

Chuck grins, leaning his back against the sofa. They sit there for hours, talking about their children, when they were so small they could carry them in one hand. Ama doesn't leave him that night, talking until the sun comes up. They fall asleep together, Chuck's human body needing rest and Ama happy to oblige her husband.

When Chuck wakes up, his wife has gone.

* * *

+1.

"No doubt, endings are hard. But then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?"

He types the last few words into the page before smiling. He takes a drink, looks once around his house and disappears. Chuck Shurley would go missing, would be a mystery for anyone who ever asks. But not many will ask. Chuck makes sure of that.

He materialises in front of a huge shack, although the occupants would try to kill him if he referred to it as such. Smoothing down his shirt and putting on a smile, he steps in the Roadhouse.

Every person turns at once, a gun pointed towards his chest. He raises an eyebrow, the guns disappearing with the movement. 'Really? Guns?'

Each person has a knife instantly, one even holding an Angel Sword. 'Who are you?'

'The name's Chuck.' He says, eyeing the the angel sword in the blonde's hand. How did she get that?

'Chuck? As in the prophet?' The woman at the bar says, glancing at her daughter and husband.

He nods, smiling. 'Yes, that's who I was.'

'Was?' The man closest to him says, shielding his wife as best he can.

'Well, someone else will get to be prophet, now I'm up here.'

The twelve people slowly lower their weapons, glancing back and forth between each other. The girl with the angel sword steps forward, holding a hand out. 'Jo Harvelle'

He nods, smiling and shaking her hand. 'I know. Sort of comes in the job description.'

He looks around the room, taking in the people Ama has collected in this room for protection. Of course, Ash, sat in the back at his computer with Jessica Moore and Victor Hendrickson, will believe it was all him but Chuck knows differently. John Winchester is stood in front of Mary and Karen Singer, Kate Milligan sat not far behind them. The three Harvelles are at the bar, preparing drinks while Bela Telbot and Pamela Barnes have a drinking competition on one of the table.

'I'm looking for someone. Her name's Ama.'

Jo scoffs, looking him up and down. 'Yeah, 'cause the Queen of Heaven is going to come down for you.'

'And why would I, Joanna?'

The knives were raised again, this time pointing at Chuck's wife. They drop as soon as their holders realise who is in the door. Ama raises an eyebrow, stepping forward and taking Chuck's hand. He smiles at her quickly before smirking at the rest of the room.

'I am allowed to visit my husband, am I not?'

The whole room starts, sinking into bows and apologising for trying to attack him. Chuck laughs slightly, shaking his head. 'It fine, honestly. Just, don't do it again.'

They nod, frantically moving about to get the immortals a seat. Ama waves them off, nodding at the back room. 'We will talk later. Right now, we have business to attend to.'

The ghosts nod silently, eyes following the two of them out of the room. As soon as the door closes behind them, Chuck hears noise, all twelve discussing the Father of Angels. He turns away from the door, surveying the room and sighing.

Four of his children lay of separate bed, each one heavily injured. Anna's small frame is covered in burns, Gabriel's stomach has been wrapped so tight with bandages and Lucifer and Michael are huddled together, their lacerations and burns showing the many decades they spent in the Cage. Adam Milligian is squashed between them, the archangels each having thrown a protective arm across his chest.

He looks at Ama, eyes wide, and sighs. 'They'll have to stay in the Roadhouse, you know. They can't leave.'

She shrugs. 'Neither can you, dear. Besides, this is my home now, my little base of operations.'

He laughs, stepping forward to place a hand to each sleeping form's forehead. They wake slowly, their wounds healing in a flash of bright light.

'Father?' Lucifer says, looking up, fear evident in his eyes. Michael's arm stretches across Adam to hold the Morningstar's shoulder and Gabriel shuffles closer, wrapping an arm around his older brother. Michael glances at Anna, beckoning her over and the four previously dead angels sit together, glaring up at their parents. Adam sits behind them, eyes wide, Lucifer's arm still holding him in place.

Chuck smiles. 'Hello, children. Before you ask, you are all forgiven and the war is over. No more fighting for Heaven, not for a long time.'

He turns to Ama, who beams and steps forward. 'I'm afraid you'll have to stay in this Heaven, in this building, until Heaven is the way it's supposed to be. I'm sure more of your siblings will join you over time.'

Chuck nods towards the door. 'Go get a drink. Adam, I think your parent will be happy to see you.'

The human scrambles out of the room, Michael hurrying after him. Gabriel and Lucifer glance at each other, smirking slightly.

'Bet I can out drink you Lucy.'

'Bring it on, Trickster.'

The two of them walk out, laughing with each other. Anna glances between her two parents, eyes fearful. Chuck and Ama exchange a look before Chuck sits down next to his Fallen daughter.

'Anna.' He waits a few seconds for her to look up before smiling. 'I never hated you and I never wanted you dead. I Fell myself, sort of, you have to remember.'

She nods once, slowly leaving for the other room. Ama sits next to Chuck, leaning on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. They sit like that for a few seconds, listening to Gabriel and Lucifer's competition. They wince when the rest of the bar realises who the older archangel is, but Adam seems to calm them down, standing up for the devil.

'This is nice.' Ama whispers, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. 'I think I'll like it here.'

'Me to.' Chuck mutters back, kissing her softly.

The two of them sit together, content to be with the other. He may be in hiding and their children may be at war but this is the happiest the two Gods have been in a long time.

'Come on.' He whispers, getting to his feet. 'Lets go beat our kids in a drinking competition.'

Ama laughs, taking Chuck's hand and following him into the other room. Gabriel has gotten into a card game with Ash and Jo, Lucifer leaning over Jo's shoulder and giving her hints. Life, or rather death, is good for the Mother and Father of Angels.

'That.' He thinks to himself, smiling. 'Is a pretty good ending.'


End file.
